nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Der Toten
Nova Der Toten '''is the Main/Hidden Achievement on ZombieBlood's Map, '''Cinema Of The Dead (Revelation). It employs unleashing Voklanor with Nova 6 and killing him. STEP 1: Turn On The Power. Well this is really simple, lol. STEP 2: Activate The Radios. The radios must be activated in this order: Radio 1: In the top of the Chandelier where the MP40 is: "Whoa, hey.... What the actual hell is happening? Huh. Well, whoever is hearing this, I'm Jon McCarty. Or Plestabich's helper. I'm in this moment in... I don't know where. Well, I'm actually scared, some weird flying things are attacking Luxemburg! Group 849 are evacuating the Main Facility... But thank god, I'm here... (STATIC).... Hey, there's the door (STATIC) WAIT (STATIC) I'm Trapped!? (STATIC) HELP!!!". Radio 2: In the top of the tower, in front of Jug. "Unsure... to be alive. Yeah, I don't know why. Something weird is happening... (STATIC) I saw a white light. (STATIC) HE WAS THERE. You need to free me". STEP 3: Upgrade Weapons. In this step, you need to upgrade this weapons: * Thunder 2.0. * Winter's Howl. * Ray Gun. * Monkey Bomb. STEP 4: The Memory Game. Well this step is more confusing. First: Complete the cycle of Pack- A- Punch 6 times. After you teleport to the secret room, you'll see a picture of each character. Each one is holding a ray gun, OR a Thundergun, OR a Winter's Howl. Second: Go to the pictures, and shoot the respective character with the respective weapon. If you hit right, a scream will sound. If you go wrong, Samantha will laugh. STEP 5: Go For Audio Reels. This step involves doing the cycle for pack a punch. After you go to the Pack A Punch Room, you need to get two audio reels, in the secret rooms. They spawn randomly. Audio Reel #1: "The Test Subjects aren't secure right now. Those flying things called 'Apothicons' are searching for Nova 6, and use the power of it for a thing... or something called Major Voklanor. We aren't sure WHY they want that. But.. it's not good". After you finish hearing that, Voklanor will say to bring the Nova 6 if we want to set free Jon. Audio Reel #2: This Reel is glowing Red. That's an audio reel that Voklanor can't hear. "Hey... HEY! I know what we can do to set me free and do the right thing! First, you need to get the Nova Gas, then we need to fill them with negative power so we can fuck Vok!". STEP 6: Get The Empty Big Bottles of Nova. You need to go to the stage and go where the test subjects are. There, you must press the action button to equip the bottle. After that, 2 Brutus will spawn. STEP 7: Kill Nova 6 Crawlers. You need to go to the spawn room and kill 40 to 50 Nova 6 Crawlers. CAREFUL! Those crawlers are a little bit harder to kill. When this is done, you'll see the bottle of Nova going up. And, you need to use the Green Pearl to give it negative power. After this 3 Brutus will spawn. STEP 8: Lie. You need to go to the teleporter and press the action button. This will send you to the Boss fight. But you'll not fight against Major Voklanor. You need to cheat him. You'll give him the Negative-Power Nova Gas. After this, Voklanor will be angry. And you will be expulsed from the Arena. After this, 4 Brutus wiil spawn. STEP 9: Overpower the Teleporter and Boss Fight. You'll need the required guns said before. You need to throw a Monkey bomb in the teleporter. Then, start shooting it with the Thunder 2.0, Winter's Howl, and Ray Gun. This will teleport you to the Arena. WAVES: The Boss Fight is divided in 5 waves. With Major Voklanor sending it. After every Wave, you need to shoot Voklanor into his head. # First Wave: Zombies. # Second Wave: Hellhounds. # Third Wave: Brutus. # Fourth Wave: Zombies, Hellhounds and Keepers. # Final Wave: Keepers and Brutus. AFTER THIS, YOU WILL RECEIVE THE ACHIEVEMENT, AND A REWARD IN DARK OPS.